


Alpha Picks the Music, Beta Shuts His Cakehole

by Megkips



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, sensitive werewolf problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/pseuds/Megkips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That sound system could easily sing over an alpha’s best howl.  It makes the mirrors shake dangerously; Derek’s eardrums ache and ring when he gets out, and there is no joy greater than listening to Purple Haze at full blast and having the whole car respond.  </p>
<p>There is also no greater torture than the same sound system being used to blast Top 40s hits while Derek sits powerless in the passenger seat, unable to even change the volume.  Laura always laughs when he complains about it, tells him that the sad beta pout isn’t going to fix a damn thing and that he can suck it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Picks the Music, Beta Shuts His Cakehole

Having a car in New York City is stupid. Derek knows its stupid, has said that it is a waste of money and has said so very loudly. It isn’t like he or Laura are going to drive beyond their place in Queens and God help them if they have to go to New Jersey at any point. 

Laura buys the Camaro anyway.

The official reason she gives for purchasing the car in spite of Derek’s protests is, “I’m the Alpha, which means I can do things like this,” but then softens it with, “Besides, we need something nice to get excited about, don’t we?”

Really, it's the second reason that silences Derek’s complaints. Besides, the car is nice. Moreover its loud, what with the 6.2 liter v8 engine that disturbs the whole neighborhood whenever he or Laura starts it up. There’s something familiar in that rumble, and on more than one occasion when he’s been out driving the thing alone, Derek imagines that if given human form, the car would actually be a very good werewolf. 

It isn’t just the engine that proves it. The Camaro doesn’t just growl, it speeds through the lonely city streets at night so quickly that Derek can scarcely register that a block has gone by in the blink of an eye. Perhaps the agility leaves something to be desired, but then - then there’s the sound system.

That sound system could easily sing over an alpha’s best howl. It makes the mirrors shake dangerously; Derek’s eardrums ache and ring when he gets out, and there is no joy greater than listening to Purple Haze at full blast and having the whole car respond. 

There is also no greater torture than the same sound system being used to blast Top 40s hits while Derek sits powerless in the passenger seat, unable to even change the volume. Laura always laughs when he complains about it, tells him that the sad beta pout isn’t going to fix a damn thing and that he can suck it up. 

“S’still awful,” he fires back to her one night, staring unhappily at the volume control in the center console. They’re coming back from a place near Montauk, having been asked to come and consult on potential were-activity. The car’s stereo merrily sings, “All your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance.” Laura’s hand smacks it away without her ever taking her eyes off the road.

“Derek, you know the rules,” she grins. “You can listen to Mr Hendrix and the Dead when you’re behind the wheel.”

His whine of response really, really isn’t intended to be as such. “But it’s all over-produced and run through autotune!” he protests. “You don’t need our heightened senses to figure that out.”

“True, but I like it regardless. End of discussion.”

“You are not using Alpha powers over this.”

Laura brings the Camaro to a full stop at a light, then flashes her brother a grin. “And if I am?”

Derek’s hand moves back towards the volume knob. His hand gets another smack for the attempt, but there’s no retreat at the sudden sting. Instead, Derek redoubles his efforts, moving faster this time, but with the same results. His hand starts to smart, but the sensation is no deterrent. The sneak and smack goes on for the remainder of the light, and when they finally move away, Laura has the grin on her face that means nothing good is about to happen.

“What’s that face?” he asks cautiously, examining the red swelling on his hand.

“If you’re going to sit and do that thing where your bottom lip sticks out and you try looking like a puppy to get me to change the track,” Laura says, using the touch controls on the steering wheel to fast forward a few tracks, “I figure I should put on something you can really complain about.”

And with that, the car swells with saccharine, wistful music, giving way to a female vocalist singing with all her heart that, “Every night in my dreams, I see you.”

“Oh no,” Derek moans. “Oh no, no, no.”

“Oh yes,” Laura confirms with a laugh far too wicked for her own good. “Come on, I know you know the words.”

“Laura!”

Her laugh is lost in the music and Derek’s groans as he tries to cover his ears as Celine Dion loudly declares that heart heart will go on. And on. And on. A strangled attempt at a howl tries to cut through the overly dramatic music, only for it to die in a hacking cough and half threats of, “I will rip you in half I swear to--!”

**Author's Note:**

> With full credit for Luciano and Snow for joking about Laura’s reasons for buying the Camaro and her enjoyment of pop music to Derek’s pain, as well as to Gileonnen for getting me to write this and editing. I hate you all, I had to listen to Celine Dion for this.


End file.
